Promessas
by Dressa-san
Summary: Kanda e Lenalee desde a infância haviam feito promessas um para o outro e uma delas era que Lenalee pudesse algum dia realizar seu sonho de passar um dia em frente ao mar se divertindo junto com ele. Kanda/Lenalee.
1. Capítulo 1: Um sonho

**Então estou aqui novamente depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno e estou postando outra das minhas terríveis fanfics. Espero que pelo menos algumas pessoas gostem de um dos capítulos. Afinal, eu planejo que sejam quinze capítulos e espero que ninguém que leia o capítulo 1 ache tão chato que desanime para ler os outros. **

**Disclaimer: **D.gray-man não me pertence. Ai ai, se pertencesse, o Kanda e a Lenalee poderiam ficar juntos... T.T

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **Um sonho.

Aquela manhã ela havia acordado pensando em como seria lindo se pudesse viver de frente para o mar, aproveitar o sol todos os dias e viver feliz para sempre. Essa seria a vida perfeita que qualquer um desejaria. O único problema era seu trabalho, seu dever com o mundo. Uma exorcista como ela devia sempre estar de prontidão caso algo acontecesse. Ela devia estar preparada para morrer a qualquer momento, mas mesmo assim... Mesmo sabendo que podia morrer a qualquer momento, ela não tinha coragem de dizer para as pessoas que amava o que sentia por elas.

- Lenalee, você está bem mesmo? – perguntou Komui passando a mão na cabeça dela calmamente.

- Sim, eu já te disse que não precisa se preocupar sempre comigo – disse Lenalee já um pouco irritada com o jeito de seu irmão. Sim, ela não estava bem, porém não queria comentar com ninguém. Queria permanecer em silêncio, refletir sobre seus problemas e suas emoções, talvez até chorar a ajudasse, mas ter que conversar definitivamente não era o que ela queria. Infelizmente seu irmão não a deixava ouvir os seus próprios pensamentos durante um mísero segundo.

- Mas Lenalee, você está com um olhar triste, você não costuma agir assim! – disse Komui mais uma vez com aquela cara de irmão preocupado que ele tinha.

- Eu vou andar um pouco por aí.

Lenalee levantou-se ignorando seu irmão, saiu pela porta e parou mais uma vez percebendo que podia ouvir alguns passos atrás dela.

- E eu não quero que você me siga.

- Mas Lenalee! – choramingou Komui, mas antes que ele pudesse se dar conta ela já havia desaparecido de sua vista.

Lenalee correu o mais rápido que podia e subiu a escadaria que tinha ali por perto. Subiu todos os andares. Queria chegar até o mais alto deles, queria sentir o ar fresco e ver o lindo azul do céu que sempre estava manchado com aquelas macias nuvens que a lembravam várias coisas. Uma vez ela havia visto um travesseiro, outra vez um coelho fofinho, porém a mais marcante de todas fora um coração... Estranhamente ela conseguia ver o nome de alguém escrito bem ali. Sim, devia ser sua imaginação já que dentro dela qualquer coisa podia acontecer.

Chegando ao último andar, ela sentiu uma brisa fresca colidindo com o seu corpo e então ela procurou um lugar para se sentar. Ninguém costumava passear por lá já que o telhado não tinha sofás, não tinha cadeiras, não tinha nada; apenas o lugar onde pisava e o céu.

Chegando perto de onde sempre costumava ver as nuvens ela encontrou alguém já sentado naquele lugar. Ela olhou para a pessoa que aparentava estar em um sono profundo e se sentou ao seu lado dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Kanda, está acordado? – perguntou ela em uma voz doce.

Como não ouviu uma resposta, conclui que estava certa, por isso permaneceu em silêncio para não acorda-lo. Ela observou o rosto dele que se tornava bastante pacífico quando mergulhado em um sono profundo, por um tempo ela conseguiu esquecer dos problemas que estavam a incomodando, quando ela o via conseguia pensar em um futuro. Um futuro que jamais teria dentro da organização, um futuro que estaria para sempre sonhando e jamais alcançaria.

- Você está chorando não está? – perguntou Kanda abrindo os olhos e dando de cara com uma Lenalee com olhos vermelhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele respirou fundo e a fitou, desviando seus olhos dos dela após um tempo para não atrair aquela tristeza dela para si próprio.

- Você já chegou a pensar que não temos um futuro estando aqui dentro? – perguntou ela tentando secar suas próprias lágrimas.

- Provavelmente a resposta realmente seja, não, não temos um futuro, mas você deve refletir sobre isso por si própria – disse Kanda calmamente fechando seus olhos novamente. Ele estava pensando em alguma coisa e Lenalee sabia disso. O que ele estava pensando é que era o problema... Era sempre um mistério para ela.

- O que você pensa quando está sozinho? – perguntou ela tentando conseguir alguma resposta.

- Soba – mentiu ele com preguiça de formular uma resposta ou apenas sem vontade de dizer a verdade.

- Ah... – disse Lenalee em meio a risadas tímidas.

Kanda abriu um pouco seus olhos e a fitou discretamente pelo canto do olho vendo a garota se espreguiçar e se deitar ao lado dele com sua cabeça bem próxima do ombro dele. Ele virou seu rosto para olhá-la e percebeu que ela estava de olhos fechados, uma expressão pacífica, porém triste em seu rosto. Ele respirou fundo e a ignorou, por mais que quisesse fazê-la se sentir melhor, seu silêncio podia ser melhor que qualquer palavra.

- Porque você nunca me pergunta nada? – perguntou ela ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não tenho nada a dizer, eu prefiro o silêncio... – disse Kanda simplesmente.

- Pode fazer algo por mim? – perguntou ela virando seu corpo de lado e abrindo os olhos. Kanda não disse outra palavra, só continuou a olhar nos olhos dela com uma expressão calma em seu rosto, suas bochechas um pouco coradas devido à proximidade de seus rostos.

Lenalee entendeu aquele silêncio como um "sim", por isso usou seu braço esquerdo para abraçar o braço dele e com sua mão direita segurou a mão dele.

- Poderia me prometer que algum dia vai junto comigo visitar o mar? – perguntou ela meigamente fechando os olhos sonhadoramente.

- Como assim?

- Poder passar um dia inteiro em uma praia e se divertir brincando na água. Deve ser divertido.

- Eu farei isso, se você me prometer algo.

- O que? – perguntou ela abrindo os olhos e percebendo que o rosto dele parecia um pouco mais próximo do que antes.

Kanda fechou os olhos com uma cara de idiota emburrado e continua sua frase:

- Me prometa que não morrerá até esse dia.

- Essa promessa é meio difícil, não é? – perguntou Lenalee rindo um pouco. Na verdade, ela achava mais era que a promessa era meio estranha e impossível...

- Eu prometo que não vou morrer até lá. Então me prometa isso em troca.

- Tudo bem. Então eu prometo – disse Lenalee sorrindo alegremente – Um dia nós dois veremos o mar juntos.

Kanda não respondeu, não mostrou nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, apesar de que estava um pouco corado. Lenalee não percebia isso... Ela tinha apenas 13 anos e era um pouco boba, nunca percebia a reação de outras pessoas.

- Ah, esqueci de dizer uma coisa – disse Lenalee se levantando rapidamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kanda com uma expressão de desinteressado.

- Eu fico muito feliz por você não ficar me enchendo de perguntas sobre porque estou triste e coisas assim. Acho que todas as pessoas deveriam ser que nem você de vez em quando.

- Tch – resmungou Kanda virando de lado e colocando seus dois braços ao redor de sua cabeça. Lenalee não entendeu muito bem a reação dele e se aproximou novamente se inclinando por cima do braço dele para ver melhor o rosto de seu amigo; Kanda quase entrou em pânico quando viu a garota olhando para seu rosto novamente, ele estava tentando ser 'chato' naquele momento. Porque diabos ela sempre agia assim?

- Quer saber de uma coisa?

- O que foi? – disse Kanda nervoso.

- Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter – disse Linali sorrindo e com um salto ela se levantou e sumiu rodopiando pelo telhado deixando um Kanda confuso para trás.

- Garotas... – resmungou ele emburrado.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo 1. **

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	2. Capítulo 2: Desespero

**E eu voltei! E esse é o retorno da que foi e sempre volta. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Da próxima... Talvez eu comece a postar uma fanfic Lavi/Allen com partes de Kanda/Lenalee e OC/OC. **

**Perdão pela Lenalee estar muito trágica nesse capítulo...**

**Disclaimer:** D.gray-man não me pertence :3

* * *

**Capítulo 2.** Desespero

- Não... Não pode ser verdade. Não pode! – gritou ela abraçando um corpo já gelado que havia acabado de chegar ao quartel general.

- Lenalee... Me desculpe. Não há nada que possamos fazer – disse Komui abraçando sua irmã – Tente se acalmar, tente pensar nas outras pessoas, as que ainda estão vivas, nas que você não quer perder.

- Nada disso me importa quando eu vejo meus amigos morrerem! O que você quer que eu faça? Saia pulando de alegria? – disse Lenalee em um tom de voz tão alto que parecia até um grito. Komui soltou sua irmã que estava o empurrando com todas as forças que tinha e estudou-a não conseguindo pensar em nada para dizer. Não havia nada a ser dito que pudesse confortá-la, ele já havia visto ela assim várias vezes, mas dessa vez era pior, ela nunca havia perdido alguém tão importante.

- Lenalee, há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? – perguntou Komui em mais uma tentativa de ajuda.

- Obrigada, mas não há nada.

Lenalee virou de costas para seu irmão olhando mais uma vez para a pessoa deitada na maca e depois saiu correndo escada a baixo para a floresta. Talvez em contato com a natureza ela se sentisse melhor.

- Porque todos eles sempre morrem? Eu... O que eu vou fazer se... Meu irmão... e... Kanda não pode morrer também! – disse ela tropeçando e caindo em uma poça de lama. Ela começou a chorar muito, queria desabafar tudo que estava sentindo. Sua melhor amiga havia morrido. Sim, era a única exorcista mulher que ela conhecia com exceção da general Cloud Nine que nunca estava por perto. Porque justo sua melhor amiga tinha que morrer?

- Kanda... Komui nii-san! – chamou ela em meio às lágrimas. Ela não queria ajuda, ela queria apenas chamar o nome deles porque assim se sentia melhor. Talvez ela até quisesse que eles ouvissem os seus fracos sussurros de socorro...

- Ei, se ficar deitada em uma poça de lama vai ficar doente – disse uma voz aparentemente calma. Ela virou sua cabeça devagar para olhá-lo, e percebeu que um par de braços estava por baixo dela e com um impulso ergueram-na para carregá-la no colo até algum lugar qualquer.

- Nii-san...? – perguntou ela com a visão um pouco fora de foco.

- Tch... – resmungou o jovem irritadamente. Ele já havia se preocupado de falar com ela, estava a carregando e ela ainda vinha com a pergunta se ele era seu irmão? Não. Claro que não era.

- Kanda? O que você faz aqui?

- Cuido para que idiotas não peguem resfriado – disse Kanda ironicamente.

- Eu não sou idiota – brigou Lenalee encolhendo sua cabeça contra o peito dele.

- Me desculpe, eu tinha esquecido que pessoas normais adoram chorar em poças de lama.

- Pare de agir assim!

- Para onde quer que eu te leve?

- Me deixa no chão que eu ando sozinha, não quero te causar problemas.

- Que tal parar de ser assim e deixar eu te carregar quando estou de bom humor para fazer isso? Não vou fazer depois, odeio agir assim.

- Para onde você quiser ir está bom para mim – disse Lenalee começando a chorar novamente.

- Que seja...

Kanda respirou fundo como sempre e seguiu caminho por dentro da floresta. Ele conhecia aquele lugar como ninguém, já Lenalee provavelmente não sabia nem que lugar era aquele... Na verdade ela _realmente_ não sabia nem que ainda estavam no quartel-general já que a única pessoa que andava por aquela floresta era Kanda (que adorava treinar por lá).

O silêncio continuou. Kanda não gostava de ouvi-la chorar tanto, já estava ficando difícil de se agüentar de boca fechada. Ele queria virar e dizer algo como: "Porque não conta logo o que houve?", ele estava curioso de certa forma, era a primeira vez que a via chorar tanto. Conseguiu segurar o impulso, ainda mais porque ele não gostava de conversar... Isso só começaria alguma conversa inútil que o irritaria também.

- Pode me prometer algo?

- Depende do que seja.

- Sempre que sair em uma missão, me diga que está saindo, então eu poderei dizer "Se cuide, nos veremos em breve".

- Porque algo tão inútil e ridículo?

- Para você pode ser inútil e ridículo, mas para mim, não é – disse ela com uma voz estremecida. Kanda parou de andar e olhou para ela com o canto do olho, depois a sentou em cima de uma pedra.

- Onde estamos?

Kanda sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar quando ela olhou-o com aquele olhar curioso em seu rosto e antes que ela pudesse perceber que ele estava ficando vermelho, ele apressou seus passos e se sentou rápido a um metro de distância dela. Lenalee piscou várias vezes, confusa, depois virou sua cabeça para analisar o lugar. Incrivelmente naquele momento ela havia acabado de descobrir que no quartel-general haviam árvores floridas. De onde será que elas tinham saído? Lindas flores azuis e violetas em meio às folhas verdes não pareciam algo comum em um lugar como aquele.

- Quando você descobriu esse lugar? – perguntou ela se levantando e andando até uma árvore. Ela ergueu o braço e estendeu a mão para pegar uma flor, segurando-a em suas mãos sentiu o perfume adocicado; fechou seus olhos e abraçou a flor começando a chorar novamente. Kanda apenas a observava e estava bem até ver que ela havia começado a chorar novamente... Qual era o problema afinal? Ele a via chorar todo dia! Não era a toa que as vezes ficava curioso.

- Kanda.

- Hn?

- Você sabia que a cor preferida da Anne era violeta? – perguntou Lenalee se sentando embaixo da árvore a qual havia pegado a flor.

- Anne? Aquela exorcista?

- Sim. Ela apareceu morta essa manhã... – disse Lenalee abraçando seus joelhos e engolindo o choro.

- Posso te perguntar algo?

Lenalee fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou a abraçar seus joelhos.

- É por causa disso que você queria que eu sempre me despedisse de você? – perguntou Kanda com um olhar distraído.

Lenalee afirmou mais uma vez com a cabeça.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu já te prometi que não iria morrer até que fossemos visitar o mar juntos. Eu não descumpro promessas.

- Mas é que-.

- Não tem 'mas' em uma promessa. Eu te prometi, e uma das coisas que eu mais odeio é quando alguém não cumpre sua promessa.

- Obrigada – disse Lenalee em meio aos soluços que depois de algumas horas começaram a ficar mais sutis até o momento que pararam completamente. Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Kanda parecia estar meditando algo a julgar pela sua concentração em ficar em silêncio por isso ela esperou até alguma brecha para pedir para que ele mostrasse como ela deveria voltar.

- Como que eu posso voltar? – perguntou ela se apoiando nos ombros de Kanda que estava de costas para ela agora.

- Vire a esquerda na árvore à direita. Depois faça a mesma coisa 200 vezes que você chegará.

- Que tal me levar de volta?

- Eu te expliquei como chegar – respondeu Kanda franzindo uma sobrancelha.

- Me desculpe se eu não consigo entender.

- Tch, eu te levo. Sua desorientada – resmungou ele se levantando e correndo depressa na frente dela - Só não se perca, se você se perder não vou voltar para trás para te buscar.

- Tudo bem, eu tomarei cuidado – riu Lenalee correndo atrás dele.

_- "Ela sempre acredita em tudo que eu digo... Até parece que algum dia eu a deixaria para trás". _

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 2.**

_Continuando com a mesma frase de antes...:_

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**

**_Se vocês já deixaram uma review, deixem outra que eu ficarei muito feliz! :D_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Ciúmes

**Finalmente férias! Vou tentar dar um jeito nas minha fanfics e quem sabe começar a postar a Lavi/Allen, Kanda/Lenalee. Tudo vai depender da minha inspiração de férias. Essa fanfic eu planejo terminar até o fim das férias e também quem sabe... Não escrevo a tempos e não leio nada a tempos.**

**Disclaimer: **D.gray-man não me pertence. Oh vida cruel... ¬¬'

* * *

**Capítulo 3.** Ciúmes.

Kanda havia acordado com certo bom humor aquela manhã, incrivelmente ele não acordava de bom humor fazia mais ou menos um ano. O porquê de seu bom humor? Bem, devia-se ao fato de que aquele era o dia do ano que havia comido soba pela primeira vez há vários anos atrás. Sim, ele estava de bom humor por algo inútil se é isso que vocês estão pensando.

Ele colocou seu uniforme de exorcista, saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadarias para seu café da manhã matinal (que por acaso era sempre um prato pequeno de soba). Quando chegou ao refeitório viu que Lavi e Lenalee estavam sentados em uma mesa ali por perto enquanto conversavam. Ele não pensou duas vezes em sentar em uma mesa distante daquele coelho que só sabia contar história de com quantas mulheres já havia saído... Quantas mulheres...! Ele desviou sua rota para a última mesa e acabou se sentando ao lado da mesa dos dois assim poderia ouvir o que aquele filhote de coelho dizia para _sua_ Lenalee. Se ele fizesse algo com Lenalee, Kanda o mataria! Bem, não, ele não poderia matá-lo porque Lavi iria perceber que Kanda gostava de Lenalee, mas certamente ele faria algo com aquele coelho.

- Ontem eu estava em uma missão e quando subi no primeiro andar daquele hotel eu vi um akuma bem perto. Então eu peguei o meu martelo para matá-lo, mas quando fui bater nele eu tropecei em uma casca de banana!

- Lavi, se você não sabe, eu insisto em te dizer, não ria de coisas assim! Você pode se machucar seriamente, ou pior, se for atingido sabe o que vai acontecer! Não somos tipos parasitas!

- Você não sabe apreciar uma piada? – resmungou Lavi.

- Me desculpe, fui um pouco estraga prazeres, prometo que não farei mais isso se prometer não sair fazendo idiotices como essa – disse ela calmamente.

- Lenalee... Eu não fiz nada disso, eu só queria te fazer rir!

- Sério? Então porque seu rosto está vermelho?

- Eu não estou vermelho! – disse Lavi tentando disfarçar.

- Tente mentir para outra pessoa, comigo não adianta – disse Lenalee respirando fundo – Você sabe, as coisas andam muito chatas por aqui ultimamente, nem meu irmão está fazendo coisas ridículas! O pior de tudo é que meu irmão não está me mandando para muitas missões porque ele quer que eu aproveite a chegada do meu aniversário de 15 anos. O tempo passa tão rápido! E pensar que só falta uma semana.

- Pelo menos você não está sendo obrigada a lutar, assim nós estamos tendo mais tempo para conversar já que o panda velho quase nunca sai em missões.

- Ainda bem que você está aqui, se não seria chato! – sorriu Lenalee.

Kanda queria levantar daquela mesa e dar um soco em Lavi por estar roubando toda a atenção de Lenalee para ele. Antes de Lavi chegar, Kanda tinha toda a atenção dela, ela seguia-o direto e às vezes era até irritante ter alguém seguindo ele, mas agora ela quase não andava com ele. Provavelmente ela já nem ligava mais para sua promessa e queria cumpri-la com alguém como aquele coelho idiota.

- Lenalee, eu sei que isso é muito estranho de se ouvir, só faz um ano que nos conhecemos, mas... Você gostaria de sair comigo?

Lavi segurou as duas mãos de Lenalee, seus dois olhos brilhavam com um olhar apaixonado. Kanda até teria acreditado na encenação ridícula de Lavi se o coelho não tivesse olhado-o com aquela cara de: "Eu vou vencer contra você se você não fizer nada". Porque coisas assim tinham que acontecer com ele justamente quando havia acordado de bom humor? Kanda estava louco da vida e quase amaldiçoou os hashis que usava para comer desejando que fossem um garfo e uma faca bem pontiagudos os quais ele pudesse usar para atirar na cabeça de Lavi, sem Lenalee perceber que havia sido ele que havia atirado.

- L-Lavi, me desculpe eu... Eu não sinto a mesma coisa por você! – respondeu Lenalee dando um sorriso meio triste – Me desculpe por ter que te dispensar dessa maneira.

- Por quê? Lenalee, nós estamos em uma guerra, nós podemos morrer a qualquer momento! Você quer viver sem nunca saber como é amar e ser amado?

- Não, eu prometi para alguém que não iria morrer. Se você me ama, eu sei que com você eu seria amada, mas jamais amaria, meu coração pertence à outra pessoa.

Com essas palavras Lenalee soltou as mãos de Lavi e deu um beijo na bochecha dele antes de sair da mesa andando até a mesa de Kanda. Kanda queria poupar aquele olhar vitorioso em seus olhos, mas não conseguia, a cara que Lavi estava fazendo por ter sido rejeitado estava muito cômica. Se Lavi gostasse mesmo dela, Kanda nem iria se irritar tanto (não tanto não quer dizer que não se irritaria...), mas uma vez Lavi havia dito para Kanda: "Eu sei que você gosta dela e se você não admitir isso eu vou fazer de tudo para que você tenha que provar isso na frente dela!". Provavelmente Lavi achava que Kanda iria levantar daquela mesa e dizer algo para Lenalee antes que ela pudesse aceitar a proposta de Lavi, mas Lavi havia falhado, infelizmente. Se não tivesse falhado, Lenalee saberia nesse momento que Kanda gostava dela tanto quanto ela gostava dele.

- Bom dia, meu irmão mandou eu te entregar esses arquivos sobre a sua próxima missão. Você sairá hoje à tarde... – sorriu Lenalee colocando alguns papéis em cima da mesa – Então... Bem, como eu sempre digo... Boa sorte! Se cuide.

- Parabéns.

- O que? – perguntou ela, confusa, ficando vermelha.

- Seu aniversário. Eu provavelmente não vou estar aqui no dia.

- Ah! Certo... – disse Lenalee com um sorriso tímido – Então, muito obrigada. Tenha uma ótima missão.

Ao dizer essas últimas palavras ela correu para fora do refeitório deixando Kanda e Lavi um a encarar o outro. Não, se vocês estão pensando que eles eram rivais, vocês estão enganados. Eles eram amigos, Lavi só fazia isso porque queria que Lenalee e Kanda fossem felizes, mas ele ainda convenceria Kanda. O pior de tudo era que ele sabia que estar se preocupando com isso era contra sua conduta de bookman, ele nem sabia por que fazia isso por aquelas pessoas. Desde que havia entrado na ordem as coisas haviam mudado um pouco.

- Ei, Yuu – disse Lavi se aproximando dele – Não me mate, eu só queria aju-.

- Eu já te disse para não me chamar pelo primeiro nome – respondeu Kanda assassinamente.

- Ah, me desculpe. Então, eu queria te explicar-.

- Eu já sei – disse Kanda cortando a conversa de Lavi. Ele já estava cansado daquilo. Sempre que Kanda olhava para a direção em que Lenalee estava Lavi começava a falar que ele gostava dela. Dois meses depois ele começou a falar para que Kanda contasse para ela e agora já fazia nove meses que eles se conheciam... Era um saco!

- Yuu, se você voltar no dia do aniversário dela, eu te garanto que vai ser o melhor presente que algum dia você poderá dar para ela.

Kanda não olhou para ele e continuou a comer o seu soba, a tarde teria que deixar para a missão, ele não tinha tempo a perder com conversa inútil com um coelho.

- Eu sei que não vai me ouvir, mas, se conseguir voltar até o dia você verá que foi a melhor coisa que já fez para ela em toda a sua vida. Ela sente muita falta sua quando você sai em uma missão. Só isso que eu tenho a dizer.

Kanda o olhou pensativamente, mas continuou a tomar o seu café da manhã, por isso Lavi desistiu e saiu do refeitório. Kanda estranhava quando Lavi começava a ter papos sérios com ele daquela maneira. Aquele era um assunto interessante, mas seria impossível que ele voltasse na data correta. Komui sempre o colocava em missões complicadas e compridas quando o aniversário de Lenalee estava próximo e isso acontecia desde que eram crianças. Sempre que a data se aproximava ele conseguia se lembrar que quando voltava, Lenalee não conversava com ele durante no mínimo uma semana por ele não ter chegado antes do dia correto.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 3.**

_E como sempre..._

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**

**_Se vocês já deixaram uma review, deixem outra que eu ficarei muito feliz! :D_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Aniversário

**Devo desculpas a quem estava ancioso por um novo capítulo (Se houver alguma pessoa anciosa...), mas eu finalmente estou postando. Motivos de não ter postado: Bem, sou uma folgada idiota que merece alguns puxões de orelha. Eu mereço o apelido de Shigure-sama por ser uma fictionwritter que não escreve e deixa sua editora tão maluca (Pobre Bruu...).**

**Disclaimer:** -man não me pertence. :P

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4.** Aniversário.

Havia chegado o seu grande dia e, ansiosa para saber se aquele aniversário seria como ela almejava, ela andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Não, não poderia dar certo já que nunca dava certo. Ele _sempre_ estava ausente e isso nunca era diferente! Droga, droga, droga, pensava ela.

— Se ao menos meu irmão desse uma única folga! — pensou ela, deitando em sua cama e olhando depressivamente para o teto.

Como aquela era uma construção velha era normal que houvesse muitas rachaduras, portanto ela começou a contá-las para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido daquela maneira. 1, 2, 3... Havia mais de 20, mas mesmo depois de contar todas, o tempo ainda insistia em correr em câmera lenta e sua ansiedade continuava a aumentar cada vez mais, causando-lhe até mesmo dores de estômago.

Ela se levantou, espreguiçou-se e pensou por um tempo em como as outras pessoas do quartel-general ficariam se ela não saísse de lá... Ela não os queria preocupados com ela como sempre estavam. Ela não era um bebê, mas era como se fosse... Todos estavam sempre sendo gentis como se ela pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento.

Quando ela saiu de seu quarto, seu irmão já estava na porta esperando para dar os parabéns. Lenalee deu um sorriso e o abraçou, ficando feliz por ele estar ali com ela, mas ainda assim...

— Nii-san! Não vá me encher de presentes como você sempre faz! Você sabe que eu odeio isso...

— Mas Lenalee! Eu já fiz vários presentes! — choramingou ele.

— Nii-san, você não fez outros milhares de robôs inúteis, certo...?

— Eu...

— Komui nii-san...

Ela respirou fundo sem acreditar que teria que se livrar de mais robôs inúteis que queriam fazer tudo por ela: desde escovar seus dentes até colocar suas botas... Seu irmão nunca aprendia que ela tinha braços e pernas para fazer tudo aquilo? Ela se lembrava de uma vez que quando abrira os olhos um robô estava lá para levantá-la da cama, havia sido assustador.

— Nós vamos ter uma festa agora para comemorar como fazemos todos os anos. Eu estava vindo te buscar, mas como eu não queria te acordar eu esperei do lado de fora.

— Se é assim então é melhor descermos antes que as outras pessoas tenham que esperar muito tempo! — sorriu Lenalee, meigamente.

— Claro. E agora o mais importante... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! — gritou Komui, dando um abraço de urso nela.

— Obrigada — riu Lenalee, sendo incrivelmente amável, entretanto em algum lado escuro de seu coração ela ainda culpava seu irmão por aquilo... Ela tinha raiva de estar sentindo isso já que ele era seu irmão, mas não tinha como não se sentir assim...

Descendo ao refeitório ela viu que o lugar estava como em todos os outros anos. Eles haviam decorado as paredes com faixas escritas: "Feliz aniversário, Lenalee", e o divertido é que em cada ano era uma cor que era usada, esse ano havia sido usado a cor azul como cor temática da festa, e no ano anterior havia sido rosa.

— O que achou? — perguntou Komui, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele mesmo havia feito o compressor que encheu todas as bexigas penduradas por todo o salão, inclusive as que rodavam os pilares. A decoração chegava a ser até mesmo meio extravagante, mas era muito alegre.

— Ótimo! E vamos ter bolo?

Ela tinha certeza que ele diria que sim e que seria de seu sabor preferido: Bolo de chocolate. Seu irmão sempre acertava que sua comida preferida era bolo de chocolate... Parando para pensar, ela não sabia por que sempre perguntava... Ele sabia tudo sobre ela, era impossível que não tivesse feito o seu bolo de chocolate.

— Claro, seu bolo de chocolate nunca pode faltar!

Ela realmente estava certa...

— Obrigada!

— Então, consegui criar finalmente um aniversário perfeito?

— Não nii-san, como em todos os anos, você cometeu o mesmo erro.

— Novamente? Como assim? Eu fiz tudo, porque nunca me conta qual o meu erro, eu posso corrigir!

— Se você sabe realmente tudo sobre mim, você deveria saber qual foi o seu erro novamente.

Lenalee olhou para os olhos dele, como se assim ele pudesse ver através de sua mente e descobrir o motivo pelo qual ele sempre cometia o mesmo erro. Em resposta seu irmão cerrou levemente os olhos, de uma maneira melancólica, fazendo-a dar um sorriso triste e então, levantando-se na ponta dos pés, ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha e depois correu em direção ao amontoado de pessoas que estavam ali esperando para lhe dar os parabéns. Como sempre, nenhum deles estava sentado, eles estavam fazendo algazarra e brindando com copos cheios de vinho e refrigerante. Ou seja... Metade deles ficaria bêbada e no dia seguinte ela teria que cuidar daquele bando de grandalhões e suas enormes dores de cabeça.

Komui que assistia de longe sua irmã sendo cumprimentada por todos pensava naquilo novamente, o que o preocupava durante todos os anos. Ele sempre cometia esse erro porque esperava que algum dia sua irmã pudesse admitir que aquele fosse um aniversário perfeito sem o fator Kanda por perto. Ele não queria que sua irmãzinha se apaixonasse por uma pessoa assim, não só por causa do jeito dele, mas também pelos problemas. Porque justo a sua irmã?

— Lenalee! Feliz aniversário! Que tal a festa? Primeira vez que comemoramos o seu aniversário juntos, não é mesmo? — disse Lavi, alegremente.

— É verdade! Proponho um brinde ao Lavi!

Ela levantou seu copo de limonada bem alto para que todos brindassem, portanto Lavi sorriu e levantou o seu copo também, brindando junto com ela e todos os outros. Será que eles haviam começado a beber naquele momento ou um pouco antes...? Já pareciam alegres demais para o gosto dela.

A comemoração seguiu durante muito tempo até que às onze da noite Lenalee já estava exausta demais para continuar ali. Não só exausta, mas estava também excessivamente triste porque agora tinha certeza que Kanda não iria mais chegar. Logo ela suspirou e disse:

— Kanda, porque isso sempre acontece...? Eu nunca posso passar o dia mais importante para mim ao lado da pessoa mais importante para mim?

— Eu ouvi isso! — disse uma pessoa com uma voz sombria, que se apoiou sobre o ombro dela, com um sorriso em seu rosto e uma lanterna iluminando parte de sua face.

Lenalee quase perdeu todos os seus cabelos quando viu aquela figura ao seu lado. Devia ser um akuma que iria matá-la! Ela tinha que se preparar para o ataque!

— Inocên-.

— Calma Lenalee, sou eu! — gritou Lavi, desesperadamente.

— O que? Porque você...? Espere, você ouviu?

— Claro que sim.

— Não... Não pode ser... Minha vai acabar! Não, não, não, não, não...

— Calma aí, Lena-chan!

Lavi tinha que para-la daquele movimento desesperado de mexer a cabeça de um lado para o outro não parando nunca de dizer a palavra "não" a cada virada que ela dava com a cabeça. Ele tentou o modo mais rápido, segurar a cabeça dela, mas quando segurou a cabeça dela o ombro dela começou a mexer de um lado para o outro... Então Lavi tentou segurar os ombros, mas infelizmente agora a cabeça mexia de um lado para o outro novamente. Então tentou segurar a cabeça e os ombros! Infelizmente ela mexia a cabeça com tanta força que só uma mão não conseguia pará-la.

— Lenalee! Pare com isso! — ele tentou mais uma vez, percebendo que só força não resolveria o problema.

— Você ouviu! — choramingou ela, mais uma vez.

— Eu juro que não contarei para o Yuu!

— Se meu irmão ficar sabendo ele vai querer matar o Kanda... Não! Ele não pode saber! Nem o Kanda... Não! Ele vai me odiar!

— Claro que não! O Yuu gosta de você!

— De onde você tira essas idéias tão ridículas?

Ela se virou, nervosa, olhando nos olhos dele com toda aquela revolta expressa em seu rosto. Os seus longos cabelos estavam um pouco desmanchados por ter mexido a cabeça tantas vezes e seus olhos, agora encharcados de lágrimas, haviam começado a ficar vermelhos. Lavi ficou sem palavras por um momento, depois colocou a mão na cabeça dela e puxou-a para um abraço.

— Lavi, porque você não me responde? — perguntou ela, sem fazer qualquer movimento de rejeição a aquele abraço.

— Porque você não acreditaria — respondeu Lavi, acariciando a cabeça dela carinhosamente como se ela fosse um pequeno cachorrinho indefeso.

— Eu o queria aqui...

— Não se preocupe, ele ainda vai chegar. Só que... Quando ele chegar você não irá estar chateada com ele, certo?

— Eu nunca converso com ele quando ele volta, ele nunca vem a tempo.

— Ele deve ficar chateado...

— Não, ele não liga.

— O Yuu liga, ele gosta de você.

— Porque você diz isso? — perguntou ela, voltando a chorar.

— Porque assim você criará coragem de contar a ele e ouvir com as palavras dele a mesma coisa — respondeu Lavi, sorrindo.

Lenalee não conseguia ver o rosto dele, mas sabia que ele havia dado um sorriso. Ela havia sentido o sorriso dele em sua cabeça. Ela só queria que ele entendesse que nada disso poderia ser verdade quando se referiam a Kanda... O gelo humano.

— Lavi, você se importa se eu for para o meu quarto descansar?

— Faça o que fizer você se sentir melhor afinal, você que é a aniversariante — respondeu ele, soltando-a daquele abraço. Ela olhou para o rosto dele mais uma vez, deixando que ele arrumasse um pouco seus cabelos despenteados, então com um sorriso e um sinal de sim com a cabeça, ela soube que ele havia dado a deixa para que ela pudesse ir.

Chegando a seu quarto ela pulou em sua cama macia e agarrou com força seu travesseiro branco, dizendo para si mesma que aquilo tudo era apenas um sentimento egoísta e idiota de querer que alguém se importasse com ela, quando essa pessoa nem ao menos tinha a obrigação de saber que ela existia.

Não muito tempo depois, na verdade, haviam sido apenas alguns minutos depois quando ela ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu quarto. Seu irmão, ela tinha certeza que era... Iria perguntar o porquê de ela não estar mais na festa.

Lenalee andou desanimadamente até a porta e a abriu tentando segurar suas lágrimas para que seu irmão não a visse chorar...

— Me desculpe... — disse a pessoa, cansadamente.

— O-o que? — perguntou ela, assustada — Não, minha mente está me pregando peças, você não está aqui. Você só voltará daqui a três semanas.

— Eu consegui finalizar a missão antes. Me desculpe, atrasei um minuto, já são meia noite e um, mas mesmo assim... Feliz aniversário.

Com essas palavras Kanda caiu de joelhos no chão necessitando que Lenalee o segurasse para que ele não desmaiasse. Ela estava preocupada com o que estava acontecendo, as roupas dele estavam todas estouradas e Kanda estava com traços roxos enormes em seu rosto. Será que ele havia apanhado?

— Kanda, o que fizeram com você? Eu te levo até a enfermaria.

— Não, eu só preciso dormir um pouco. Eu não dormi durante os últimos seis dias para poder terminar a missão, se eu dormir eu ficarei bem.

— C-como assim? Kanda porq-.

— Porque eu não queria que você ficasse novamente uma semana sem falar comigo por estar nervosa de eu não ter chegado no dia certo. Agora eu cheguei e você não vai fazer isso.

— Mas...

Lenalee não conseguiu terminar sua frase, Kanda havia acabado de desmaiar em seu ombro. O que no mundo estava acontecendo, foi o que ela começou a se perguntar. Kanda havia feito tudo aquilo para que ela não deixasse de falar com ele... Ela não pode fazer nada a não ser abraça-lo e começar a chorar...

— Obrigada...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 4.**

**N/a:** Ok, ok, eu sei que a Lenalee foi um pouco egoísta, mas ficaria mais bonitinho assim... E o Kanda jamais agiria assim, mas também fica fofo assim... Em outras palavras: Perdão! x.x

**_Continuando..._**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review. o.o_**


	5. Capítulo 5: Morte

**Desculpas por demorar tanto para atualizar... Já faz um tempo que esse capítulo está pronto, mas eu não havia postado até agora porque eu queria postar o Capítulo 6 junto, já que vocês iriam me matar se lessem só esse capítulo. :P**

**Disclaimer:** D. gray-man não me pertence. :P

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5.** Morte.

Kanda estava andando por uma avenida escura a procura de uma inocência. Ele não tinha muitas pistas sobre onde iria encontrá-la ou sobre como iria encontrá-la, mas ele iria encontrar. Kanda nunca descumpriria uma ordem que ajudaria a destruir o conde do milênio de uma vez por todas porque aquele era seu dever de exorcista e aquilo tudo acabaria com aquela guerra.

Ele desceu várias ruas chegando a um beco escuro com apenas um único poste de luz, cuja lâmpada piscava várias vezes mostrando que iria queimar a qualquer momento. Embaixo dela ele encontrou uma pessoa conhecida e andou até ela:

— Encontrou algo?

Lenalee olhou para ele, normalmente e, abaixando-se, ela apontou para uma pegada no chão, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Kanda queria saber o porquê de ela ter apontado para uma pegada... Era apenas uma pegada, o que tinha a ver com uma inocência?

— O que isso quer dizer? — perguntou ele.

Lenalee não respondeu nada, deu um sorriso e, segurando a mão dele, correu para fora do beco descendo por uma grande ladeira tão escura quanto era o resto da cidade. A única coisa que agora era possível ver era a lua no céu que antes as nuvens escuras estavam escondendo. Chegando ao fim da ladeira ele encontrou uma poça de sangue... Olhou alarmado para o céu e lá estavam vários akumas.

— Kanda... — disse Lenalee, agarrando o braço dele, desesperadamente. Ele olhou para ela para ver uma expressão de choque e tristeza em seu olhar, porque ela não estava lutando?

— Lenalee! Ative suas botas agora! Nós precisamos lutar! — gritou ele.

— Mas o Lavi... O Lavi está... Está ali... Morto! — disse Lenalee com lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. Kanda sentia o corpo dela tremer apenas por tê-la abraçando seu braço.

— Lenalee! Esqueça isso, se você não lutar nós dois-.

— Você não pode morrer também! — gritou ela abraçando o corpo dele com força — Você não pode... Você também não. Não você... Não...

— Lenalee... — disse Kanda, surpreso, seu coração começava a acelerar. Ela estava preocupada com ele daquela maneira... Isso o deixava muito feliz, mas naquele momento não poderia fazer nada para demonstrar o quanto a agradecia por isso.

Kanda empurrou-a daquele abraço e olhou firmemente nos olhos dela dizendo entre os dentes:

— Ative essas botas _agora!_

— Kanda...? — disse Lenalee machucada.

— Depois você pode esgotar meu tempo falando o que quiser, mas agora, temos que derrotar esses akumas.

Com essas palavras ele ativou sua espada e correu para matar os akumas. Lenalee não havia se movido por todo aquele tempo e Kanda só percebeu isso ao olhar para baixo e ver que ela estava ao ponto de ser morta por um nível dois que descia rápido do céu.

Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde para tentar mata-lo e salvar Lenalee, ele não podia perdê-la. Ele não chegaria a tempo... O que no mundo ela fazia parada em choque sem fazer nada? Ele sabia que doía a perda de Lavi, mas ela não podia ficar paralisada!

Quando viu o sangue, Kanda já havia perdido suas esperanças, mas quando correu para perto, percebeu que o akuma havia sido morto. Ele puxou Lenalee para os seus braços e olhou para o que havia acabado de cair no chão... Não eram apenas destroços de akumas... Quem estava no chão agora era seu mestre e alguns akumas. Seu mestre olhou-o com seu sorriso de sempre e disse:

— Yuu-chan, se lembre que da próxima vez você deve cuidar melhor das pessoas que você ama.

— General...? Não... Você não morreria por nada, não pode ser.

— Eu sempre achei que você não ligaria para a minha morte, você não liga para ninguém, não é? Ou será que você apenas está com medo de admitir que precise dessas pessoas?

— Não, mestre... Eu...!

— Tome muito cuidado da próxima vez, Yuu-chan.

Com aquele sorriso calmo que seu mestre tinha no rosto Kanda viu-o se transformar em cinzas. Ele olhou desesperado para cima e viu mais milhares de akumas os cercando. Eram muitos, ele não conseguiria matar todos!

Eles atiraram... A única coisa que Kanda pensou naquele momento foi em proteger Lenalee abraçando o corpo dela para que ela não levasse nenhum tiro e ele recebesse todos já que ele não morreria. A dor era insuportável de ter tantas balas atingindo o seu corpo, mas os tiros cessaram depois de um tempo e soltando-a devagar ele perguntou:

— Levou algum tiro?

— N-não... Mas Kanda, você-.

— Eu estou bem, eu não vou morrer.

— Você não vai durar para sempre! Tudo isso...!

— C-como! — disse Kanda arregalando os olhos em surpresa.

— Meu irmão me contou o seu problema.

Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia, Komui não poderia ter dito! Ele não devia! Komui havia jurado manter segredo para o resto de suas vidas, não agora ele iria contar!

— Kanda, eu acho melhor você prestar atenção no tempo.

Lenalee tinha uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto e naquele momento de choque Kanda não percebeu que eles ainda estavam cercados de akumas. Ele se esqueceu durante aquele minuto fatal que os akumas atiraram e ele a viu morrer. Morrer bem na sua frente com os mesmos tiros dolorosos que seu mestre e Lavi haviam morrido. Dos mesmos tiros que ele havia tentado protegê-la...

Com muita raiva do que acontecia, enxergando as cinzas da pessoa que ele mais amava descansando naquele chão, Kanda se levantou e ativou sua espada usando o seu ataque mais poderoso para acabar com todos os akumas de uma só vez. Ele iria se vingar de tudo que aparecesse na sua vida daquele dia em diante, tudo. Se aproximando das cinzas dela se ajoelhou e começou a chorar em cima do seu próprio sangue que estava todo derramado ao redor em uma grande poça. Ele gritava bem alto tudo o que queria que fosse tirado de dentro dele, aquele rancor, aquele ódio, aquele sofrimento e aquele desespero inigualáveis. Ela havia descumprido aquela promessa, ela havia morrido e não poderia mais cumprir a sua promessa. Era o fim, o fim de tudo. Ele odiava pessoas que não cumpriam as suas promessas como ela havia feito.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 5.**

**N/a:** Por favor, leiam o capítulo 6 antes de tentarem me matar.

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Pesadelo

**Eu me superei agora, como escritora de romances eu não tenho futuro depois desse capítulo. Está ridículo. Se não gostarem... EU AVISEI!! :P**

**Disclaimer:** D. gray-man não me pertence. :P

* * *

**Capítulo 6.** Pesadelo.

_Kanda correu para o seu quarto quando voltou para o quartel-general e entrou nele, desesperadamente. Alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo. Ele olhou para a ampulheta com a flor de lótus e todas as pétalas estavam caindo, uma por uma. Era impossível, não podiam estar caindo! Quando a última pétala chegou ao fundo da ampulheta ele sentiu uma súbita falta de ar e quando sentiu que iria morrer..._Ele levantou de uma só vez sem nem ao menos conseguir respirar_. _

Olhando ao seu redor viu que estava sentado em uma cama e seu corpo estava todo repleto de suor, tremendo como se tivesse acabado de enfrentar o maior medo de sua vida (na verdade aquele havia sido o maior medo de sua vida). Desesperado com tudo o que estava acontecendo ele olhou para a pessoa que o chamava.

— Kanda, você está bem? — perguntou uma garota que estava sentada ao seu lado. Ela tinha longos cabelos verdes um par de olhos verdes que o olhavam cheios de preocupação.

— Você... Não... Você está morta...! Você não pode...!

— Do que você está falando? Eu estive aqui o tempo todo, desde a hora que você desmaiou, até agora. Kanda, você... Sonhou com a minha morte? — perguntou ela, acariciando levemente o rosto dele.

Kanda não respondeu, ele estava muito desesperado para isso. Ele também estava muito desesperado para perceber o que estava fazendo. Estava tão desesperado a ponto de só perceber alguns minutos depois que estava a abraçando com tanta força que poderia até sufocá-la, porém por mais que ele estivesse a machucando, ela não reclamava, ao contrário, ela o abraçava também e acariciava sua cabeça.

— Me desculpe, acho que te machuquei um pouco — disse Kanda, afrouxando seus braços, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Não tem problema, desde que você esteja melhor agora, está tudo bem.

Lenalee deu um sorriso e apoiou sua cabeça amorosamente no ombro dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sentia feliz por poder ajudá-lo, Kanda se sentia envergonhado por ter tido um pesadelo desses e a abraçado deaquela maneira. Tinha tanta vergonha que não tinha mais coragem de tirar o seu rosto do ombro dela.

Daquela maneira os dois permaneceram por vários minutos, quase meia hora onde nenhum deles queria que o outro separasse aquele abraço, porque como dizem: "Nunca seja a pessoa que se separa de um abraço". Kanda aos poucos foi se acalmando até chegar o momento que criou coragem e se afastou dela, porém não conseguia olhar nos olhos dela, tinha vergonha demais de dizer algo ou se explicar. Ele fez um movimento para se levantar, mas antes disso, ela segurou o braço dele para que ele não finalizasse sua ação, então Kanda, confuso, se sentou novamente e a olhou nos olhos.

— Kanda, tem algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

— Não, estou bem — mentiu ele — Mas, por favor... Nun... Ca... D-Descumpra... Nossa promessa.

— Não se preocupe, eu não irei – sorriu Lenalee acariciando o rosto dele.

— Porque você é tão gentil assim comigo? Eu brigo com você, com seu irmão, com seus amigos e com todas as outras pessoas.

— Do que você está falando? Você não briga tanto assim comigo. Eu sei que é seu jeito e você tem um motivo para isso.

— V-você, sabe que eu tenho um... Motivo? — gaguejou Kanda engolindo em seco, com medo que aquela parte de seu pesadelo fosse verdade, aquela parte que Lenalee dizia para ele que Komui havia contado a verdade a ela.

— Claro! Qualquer um tem algum motivo para ser assim, então você também deve ter um.

Ele suspirou aliviado ao ouvir aquela resposta e saber que nada havia sido revelado, seria uma situação muito desconfortável saber que Lenalee havia descoberto.

— Eu estava esperando para dizer isso e... Agora que você está bem, eu queria agradecer.

— Pelo que? — perguntou ele, confuso.

— Você fez de tudo para voltar apenas para me dar os parabéns, eu... Eu fiquei tão... Feliz! — disse ela, começando a chorar — Eu não sei nem como demonstrar isso... Esse foi... O único, o único aniversário que teve a parte que estava faltando.

— Como assim, eu só-.

— Não, isso foi a maior surpresa e felicidade que eu poderia ter. Você dormiu as últimas vinte e quatro horas, mas acho que ainda deve estar um pouco cansado, não é? Você só deve ter acordado por causa desse pesadelo.

— Foi... O pior pesadelo que eu já tive em toda a minha vida... — admitiu Kanda, com um olhar triste — Eu jamais quero te ver morta — continuou ele, com uma voz tremula que ela nunca havia ouvido antes.

— Não se preocupe já que isso nunca vai acontecer — sorriu ela, encostando sua testa na dele — Eu fiz uma promessa para você, então vou cumpri-la assim como eu prometi que faria.

Kanda olhou para ela, corando muito com a proximidade de seus rostos, ele podia até mesmo sentir a respiração dela sobre o seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou devagar, como se sua mente estivesse se esvaziado por inteira. Lenalee não havia entendido o que estava acontecendo, ela não podia acreditar mesmo que estava realmente acordada. Porque Kanda teria realmente feito aquilo, ele nem ao menos gostava dela. Ele... Kanda... Lavi havia dito...

Era inútil pensarem nesse tipo de coisa, a única coisa que importava, sendo realidade ou não, era que alguma coisa dentro deles dizia que estava bem, porque aquele beijo nunca haveria acontecido se não estivesse.

— Lenalee eu... — disse Kanda, um pouco chocado com a própria atitude.

— Você gosta de mim? — perguntou Lenalee seriamente, porém com um olhar sereno naqueles olhos que estavam quase colados aos dele.

— Eu... — disse Kanda, desviando seu olhar para baixo — Tch, porque eu... Tenho que dizer isso? Eu realmente...

— Eu te amo, Kanda — admitiu Lenalee, com o mesmo olhar de antes — Por favor, me responda isso. Eu queria muito ouvir um sim, faz tanto tempo que eu espero por isso.

— Você não... Como você?

— Não importa, se eu gosto de você é porque eu gosto de você. Não tem como eu te explicar como, isso aconteceu e quando eu dei por mim, eu já te amava.

— Eu também... Te... Te... Te... Te... Te...

— Eu sei que é difícil — riu ela — Vou fazer uma pergunta, então assim você só terá que responder um sim então. É verdade que você me ama?

- S-s-s-s-s-s-sim.

— Ótimo! — disse Lenalee, se levantando animadamente — Mas... Kanda — ela disse, olhando-o com uma expressão meio curiosa — Porque você gagueja tanto assim para dizer? Eu nunca imaginei que ia te ver gaguejando.

— Tch — resmungou Kanda, irritado.

— Kanda está com vergonha? — riu ela, mais uma vez.

— Fique quieta — resmungou ele, fazendo de tudo para não olhá-la com um olhar mortal.

— Me desculpe, é que eu achei tão engraçado te ver gaguejando.

Ela se sentou novamente na beirada da cama e ficou em silêncio olhando para ele pensando sobre algo que não conseguia fazer uma síntese; porém guardando os pensamentos só para ela sem parar de olhá-lo já estava começando a deixar Kanda nervoso porque uma das coisas que o incomodava era quando alguém ficava olhando para ele.

— O que é?

— N-não fique bravo comigo, é que... Eu estava pensando e...

Kanda franziu uma sobrancelha, esperando ela terminar a frase, mas ela só ficava parada pensando em algo sem dizer nada com seu rosto corando mais a cada instante.

— Que tal se você terminar a frase?

— É que eu... Kanda, você é meu namorado?

— Acho que sim.

— Você acha ou é? — perguntou ela segurando a camisa dele com uma expressão de cachorrinho sem dono.

— Tch, não me olhe desse jeito!

— Responde para mim então — disse ela, irritada.

— Se você quiser então eu sou.

— Para você eu sou ou não...?

— Pare de encher! Se eu disse que se você quiser, é porque eu quero que seja!

— Então eu posso te beijar de novo?

— Você não é a Lenalee que eu conheço.

— Me desculpe, é que eu-.

Certamente que ela podia beijá-lo de novo, mas Kanda havia sido mais rápido. Ele não sabia por que aquele dia não pensava nas conseqüências que teria por ter ganhado o cargo de namorado da irmã de Komui e ambos eram exorcistas. Tudo ficaria feio se Komui e os superiores como Leverrier descobrissem... É por isso que uma vida de exorcista era injusta. Se eles estivessem juntos, os superiores achariam que isso era uma barreira em sua missão de salvar o mundo e certamente tomariam alguma providencia que os separaria para sempre. Pelo menos era isso que ele imaginava...

— Kanda, o que vai acontecer se alguém descobrir? — perguntou Lenalee, como se lesse a sua mente.

— Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça, a partir de hoje, esse vai ser o segredo que devemos proteger como se fosse nossa própria vida.

— Tudo bem, se você diz, certamente ficará tudo bem.

Ela deu um sorriso alegre e Kanda corou novamente e virou de costas para ela se deitando de frente para a parede. Lenalee imaginava se deveria falar para ele ir para o quarto dele, ou se ela dormiria em um colchão improvisado com travesseiros que havia feito provisoriamente na noite passada...

— Ei, Lenalee, eu posso dormir aqui hoje?

— O-o que? M-mas Kanda...!

— Não se preocupe, eu deixo você dormir do meu lado.

— O que passa por essa sua cabeça? — perguntou ela, envergonhada.

— Eu não estou falando disso — respondeu ele, irritado.

— Você tem 17 anos, em que mais você estaria pensando?

— Em como uma garota pode estar pensando em coisas assim sendo que nem eu pensei nesse sentido?

— Você também pensou em algo assim, só não quer admitir!

— Não, eu não pensei quando perguntei se eu podia dormir aqui! Eu só queria dormir aqui porque eu estou aqui.

— E por acaso você promete que não fará nada? – perguntou ela.

— Prometo, acredita que eu não vou fazer nada assim agora que eu prometi?

Ele já estava um pouco irritado de ela estar duvidando de que ele faria alguma coisa com ela ou não, ela só tinha 15 anos o que diabos ele seria se ousasse tocar nela?

— Kanda, isso é estranho...

— Então durma no chão — disse ele, fechando seus olhos antes de sentir um peso ao lado da cama. Ele abriu os olhos novamente e olhou para o rosto vermelho dela, enquanto ela arrumava o seu travesseiro e se deitava ao lado dele. Kanda, como o prometido não fez nada, apenas a abraçou e fechou os olhos assim como Lenalee que nunca havia imaginado que algum dia poderia se livrar de seus pesadelos de pessoas mortas apenas por dormir ao lado da pessoa que ela mais amava.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 6.**

**N/a:** _Nossa... Falar coisas como: "Apenas por dormir ao lado da pessoa que ela mais amava" me soa tão ridículo. Desculpem-me, eu não consegui escrever nada melhor... Eu sei, esse foi o pior capítulo, Dressa-san é um pesadelo em escrever cenas românticas... (Eu disse que estava ruim...)._

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Novo exorcista

**Mais um capítulo! Essa fanfic vai ter 12 capítulos eu acho, ou seja, já passei da metade. :)**

**Disclaimer: **Dgray-man não me pertence. Mas eu queria o Kanda pra mim. T.T

* * *

**Capítulo 7. **Novo exorcista.

Naquela manhã escura e nublada finalmente algo novo estava para acontecer naquele lugar tedioso. Algum ser novo estava escalando o lugar que dava até o quartel-general e, incrivelmente, era apenas um garoto que não passou pela aprovação do guardião. Quando o alarme soou, Kanda correu o mais rápido possível para acabar com o intruso que havia chegado, que por acaso era apenas um nanico de cabelos brancos.

Quando Kanda o viu passou uma pergunta clara pela sua cabeça. Como _aquilo_ podia ser um inimigo? Kanda podia matá-lo apenas com um golpe! Porém quando o ouviu dizendo que era discípulo de Cross seu coração parou. Não era um akuma, mas sim, outro novato. A diferença entre esse e todos os outros novatos era que esse era mais novo e tinha uma expressão alegre e gentil (e de idiota), ou seja, alguém muito mais interessante que ele. Kanda e Lenalee podiam estar juntos há muito tempo, mas era difícil para ele acreditar que ela podia continuar gostando dele quando se tinha alguém mais interessante por perto. Era difícil para ele acreditar que algum sentimento de amor em relação a ele pudesse durar para sempre.

Kanda recebeu a ordem para parar o ataque e não demorou muito até Lenalee chegar e levar aquele jovem para seu irmão. O samurai ficou de extremo mau-humor (mais do que de costume) e voltou para o seu quarto onde sentou e ficou olhando pela janela, esperando que aquele novato pudesse morrer em sua primeira missão. Ele já havia se acostumado com Lavi e sempre que um novo exorcista chegava, era adulto, esse era o primeiro que tinha a idade próxima a dela.

Ele olhou para a porta algumas vezes seguidas, esperando que ela aparecesse, porém ela não aparecia. Ela devia estar com o novato... Duas horas depois, ela não apareceu. Ele tinha certeza agora. Ela estava com o novato idiota! Aquele nanico maldito! No entanto para o seu alívio, mais duas horas depois ele ouviu alguém bater em sua porta e Lenalee entrou devagar fechando a porta em seguida. Ela aproximou-se dele e se sentou ao seu lado no chão. Kanda não olhou para ela, ficou em silêncio olhando para a sua ampulheta com a flor de lótus a qual Lenalee nunca havia ousado perguntar o que era porque sabia que a resposta não seria boa se ele respondesse.

- Kanda, o que aconteceu na sua última missão que te deixou tão nervoso?

- Eu tive que salvar um finder idiota que entrou no meu caminho – respondeu ele. Na verdade não era apenas isso, ele também havia tido uma visão graças ao akuma e havia visto aquela flor de lótus se despedaçar por completo, mas esse não era o seu único motivo de mau humor, é claro.

- Fico orgulhosa de você por ter salvado ele.

- Tch, não foi nada demais.

- Foi só isso mesmo que te irritou?

Kanda não respondeu e isso trouxe alguns pensamentos preocupantes para a cabeça de Lenalee. Será que ela havia feito alguma coisa de errado?

- Você irá para a festa de boas vindas do Allen? Será depois da primeira missão dele porque temos que arrumar tudo.

- Não – respondeu Kanda, mais irritado ainda.

- Então é isso que está te deixando chateado – comentou Lenalee, franzindo uma sobrancelha – Foi porque você o atacou e ele era apenas um exorcista, certo?

Kanda jamais diria para ela o verdadeiro motivo. Era irritante ter que ouvir aquele monte de perguntas sendo que ele não queria dar nenhuma resposta. Se ele concordasse tudo estaria certo, mas ele não queria concordar que havia sido por isso já que era uma mentira. Ele não queria mentir para ela.

- Eu acho que eu devo parar de perguntar, não é mesmo?

Kanda respirou um pouco aliviado, porém triste porque sabia que quando ela chegava a essa frase era porque estava magoada com o que ele havia dito. Ele sabia que seria difícil contar algo, mas diria por mais ridículo que fosse.

- Ele tem os mesmos olhos que você.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Vocês são parecidos, ao olhar para os seus olhos eu percebo isso.

- Você acha que eu vou gostar mais dele do que de você? – perguntou ela, parecendo decepcionada.

- Acho que sim – disse ele, sem mudar sua expressão.

- Eu já estou junto de você há quase um ano, eu nunca te dei uma única prova de que não gostava de você e você pensa algo assim? – disse ela, triste.

- É que...

- Você nunca muda não é mesmo Kanda?

Kanda virou sua cabeça para olhar para ela, mas antes que pudesse ver aquele lindo rosto, Lenalee já havia se levantado e andava para fora do quarto com grande rapidez. Ele fechou seus olhos e ouviu a porta bater a sua frente.

Ela provavelmente estava chorando naquele momento...

- Droga... Eu fiz de novo – ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Franziu suas sobrancelhas com força e sentiu que todos os músculos de sua face haviam começado a tremer de raiva.

- Eu sou um idiota.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 7.**

**Hohoho. Além de curto foi ruim... Mas eu gostei mais desse do que do capítulo 6... o.o**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review e me façam feliz. :)**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Noite estrelada

**Desculpas a parte pela cena Allen e Lenalee.**

**Disclaimer:** Dgray-man não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8.** Noite estrelada.

Lenalee chegou de sua missão às onze horas da noite e subiu as escadarias sendo acompanhada de Allen. Os dois haviam saído à procura de uma inocência na França e de lá até o quartel-general era uma longa viagem. Allen, como era um cavalheiro, carregava as malas de Lenalee até o quarto dela e Lenalee olhava para os corredores com grande atenção como se procurasse por algo.

- O que há de errado Lenalee? – perguntou Allen ao perceber a anormalidade do comportamento dela.

- Ah, n-nada. Porque a pergunta?

- Você está olhando pra todos os lados como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa – respondeu Allen – Posso te ajudar seja lá no que for?

Lenalee girou sua cabeça para trás e viu o jovem sorrindo para ela com aquele sorriso meigo que sempre tinha em seu rosto. Sentiu suas bochechas começarem a corar, mas virou a cabeça depressa e continuou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto.

- Não precisa. Eu só estava me certificando de que não há nada de errado por aqui. Você sabe, meu irmão é meio louco às vezes.

- É que você não conhece o general Cross... – contrapôs Allen, parando de andar ao se lembrar das coisas terríveis que Cross havia feito com ele. Cross não era louco, ele era um maníaco doido assassino sádico.

- Eu não conheço o general, mas pelo que você diz, também nem tenho muita curiosidade de conhecê-lo – riu Lenalee, ao perceber uma expressão de medo e ódio estampados no rosto de Allen.

- Espero que continue para sempre com esse pensamento – riu Allen, se tocando que havia se perdido em seus pensamentos – Melhor andarmos mais rápido se não acabaremos passando a noite acordados.

- Uma ótima idéia – concordou Lenalee continuando a subir as escadas.

Percebendo que Allen agora estava muito entretido com o peso das bagagens e não prestava muita atenção nela, Lenalee pôde voltar sua atenção para os corredores e outros cômodos que ela podia ver da escada.

_"Eu gostaria de saber se ele não está acordado andando por aí"_ pensou Lenalee, dando um longo suspiro.

- Você tem certeza que você está bem? – perguntou Allen mais uma vez.

- Mas é claro! Porque não estaria? – ela sorriu tentando disfarçar.

- É que você não para de olhar para os lugares e agora acabou de suspirar. Você parece meio triste... – disse Allen em tom de preocupação.

_"Você é tão compreensível! Diferente do..."_ pensou ela, triste _"Então... Era por isso que ele se preocupava...!"._

- Eu estou bem. É que... Às vezes quando ficamos cansados começamos a nos sentir meio tristes sem motivo. Nós lutamos muito nesses últimos dias, por isso estou muito cansada.

- Tudo bem... Mas se precisar de um amigo para conversar, estarei aqui – insistiu ele, sorrindo.

Lenalee sorriu e, virando para frente novamente, os dois continuaram sua longa jornada até o andar onde ficava o quarto de ambos. Chegando ao quarto dela, Lenalee abriu a porta e eles entraram onde Allen depositou as bagagens no canto direito do quarto. Ele depois olhou para ela e um pouco envergonhado sorriu mais uma vez.

- Mais algo que eu possa fazer?

- Nada. Obrigada, Allen – respondeu ela. Allen a olhou um pouco envergonhado e se aproximou dela dando um leve beijo na sua bochecha, depois saiu correndo do quarto sem olhar para ela novamente. A única coisa que ela ouviu ele dizer foi: "Boa noite". Lenalee olhou assustada para a porta e correu para a sua cama onde se deitou e escondendo a cabeça por debaixo do travesseiro.

- O que diabos...! O que meu irmão faria se descobrisse! – resmungou ela. Vários pensamentos corriam por sua cabeça, dentre eles... Dentre eles... Ela não podia deixar que Allen fizesse algo assim. Ela amava... O Kanda.

- Aquele idiota – sussurrou ela, começando a chorar. A última vez que eles haviam se falado havia sido há dois meses atrás quando Allen chegou para o quartel-general. Naquele dia ela havia chorado. Chorado durante várias horas por causa dele. E depois disso... Depois disso ele não pedia desculpas? Ele era um idiota. Isso! Um idiota sem sentimentos. Mas mesmo assim... Sua cabeça não deixava de pensar nele.

_"Porque eu não posso gostar de alguém como o Allen?"_ pensou ela fechando os punhos e apertando as cobertas ao seu lado _"Porque eu... Porque eu não posso acreditar que o Kanda realmente gosta de mim?"._

Alguns minutos depois ela finalmente conseguiu se acalmar e decidiu fazer algo diferente para se acalmar um pouco. Quando era criança subia para o telhado para se acalmar ou poder descansar um pouco, então faria isso daquela vez.

Lenalee subiu todas as escadarias vagarosamente e quando chegou ao último andar, ela abriu a porta. Ela olhou para todo o telhado e encontrou alguém inesperado sentado naquele lugar.

- Você... O que faz aqui? – perguntou Kanda, assustado.

Lenalee olhou para ele em estado de choque e depois de alguns segundos em silêncio conseguiu responder:

- Te faço a mesma pergunta.

- Tch – resmungou ele, virando a cara e voltando a olhar para as estrelas.

Lenalee observou Kanda por alguns segundos, então virou de costas para ir embora. Ela não queria ter que ficar perto dele. Não do jeito que ele a tratava.

- Para onde você vai?

- Vou voltar para o meu quarto – respondeu ela, parando de andar.

- Você ainda tem raiva de mim?

Lenalee virou sua cabeça para trás para olhá-lo, mas Kanda estava de costas para ela. Seria um erro sair de lá sem dizer nada para ele?

- Eu... Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta.

- Pare de fugir do assunto – cortou Kanda.

- Eu não tenho raiva de você... Eu só... Não consigo entender o jeito que você age – respondeu ela, com sinceridade.

- Desculpe – sussurrou ele.

Ela não devia estar ouvindo direito. Ela havia acabado de ouvir Kanda Yuu se desculpando por algo? A palavra "Desculpe" havia saído mesmo da boca dele? O apocalipse bíblico estava se aproximando!

- Então, posso te acompanhar enquanto você assiste o céu? – perguntou ela. Um sorriso meigo em seu rosto.

- Faça como quiser – respondeu ele em um tom caloroso e, de certa forma, amável, em sua voz.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele, sentando-se ao seu lado. Olhando para o céu era possível ver que a noite estava tão estrelada como sempre, as estrelas brilhavam com várias "tonalidades" diferentes, várias mais brilhantes que outras e várias com um brilho um pouco mais fraco.

- Nós... Ainda...? – perguntou Lenalee, após alguns minutos, voltando sua atenção para o rosto dele. Kanda olhou para os olhos dela e Lenalee rapidamente abaixou sua cabeça voltando, a olhar para o chão.

- Você acha que eu deixaria você escapar de uma maneira tão fácil? – disse ele, ao colocar uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto dela. Lenalee tornou a olhá-lo e dessa vez, Kanda respondeu ao olhar dela com um beijo longo.

- Eu te amo – disse Kanda.

- Você disse mesmo isso? – perguntou ela, arregalando seus olhos.

- Tch, calada – resmungou ele, começando a corar.

- Você está com vergonha!

- Não estou!

- Está sim!

- Não estou!

- Está!

- Não!

- Não!

- Psicologia do 'inverso' não funciona comigo. Eu não estou com vergonha como admitiu você – disse ele, vitorioso.

- Hm... Então melhor eu aprender técnicas novas... – riu ela.

Kanda sorriu e a puxou abraçando-a pela lateral de seu corpo e assim eles ficaram, com seus olhos fechados e a cabeça dele apoiada sobre o ombro dela. Poucos minutos depois Lenalee acabou adormecendo nos braços dele, ainda cansada depois de sua missão.

_"Tch, se Komui descobrir que a irmãzinha dele está dormindo aqui vai me estrangular"_ pensou Kanda se afastando um pouco dela e ajeitando os cabelos levemente desarrumados da jovem.

- Melhor leva-la até o quarto antes que Komui descubra. Eu não quero enfrentar robôs gigantes a essa hora da madrugada.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 8.**

**E meus dramas de novela mexicana continuam... Essa é a pior fanfic que eu já escrevi.**

****

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Um presente perfeito, porém

**Vamos fingir que o Kanda ainda não sabe usar a terceira ilusão. Ok? :)**

**Agradecimentos: **Nyan, fiquei muito contente com o comentário , domo arigato! E é claro, fiquei contente contigo também, maninho vitor, meu leitor super fiel! :)

**Disclaimer: -man não me pertence. Olhem a novidade. xP**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9.** Um presente perfeito, porém...

Era fim de tarde e o vento soprava fraco naquela cidade de fim de mundo. Tudo estava um tanto quanto deserto e se não fossem por pequenas lojas posicionadas ao longo da rua, pareceria uma cidade fantasma. Kanda andou por entre as ruas, procurando algum akuma ou sinal de alguma inocência, mas não via nada... O que chamou sua atenção foi aquela vitrine.

Kanda se aproximou, olhou pelo vidro e viu um lindo anel dourado com uma pequena pedra transparente em cima, certamente que ele podia dar aquilo para Lenalee, ela ficaria tão feliz que saltaria de felicidade. Se ele tivesse apenas um pouco de dinheiro... Ele olhou para baixo, desanimado e continuou a caminhar, mas foi aí que algo lhe chamou a atenção, era algo que brilhava bem embaixo do bueiro. Ele se aproximou e se agachou, olhando por entres as gradezinhas ele pôde ver uma moeda dourada. Era seu dia de sorte!

O samurai sacou sua espada na mesma hora e cortou as grades, abaixando para pegar a moeda rapidamente. Era muito valiosa, parecia ser uma moeda de ouro puro! Com certeza ele poderia comprar aquele anel para Lenalee usando aquela moeda.

Ele entrou na loja e logo foi atendido por uma linda vendedora de longos cabelos dourados até a cintura. Ela se apoiou sobre o balcão, apoiando o queixo sobre suas mãos e olhou fixamente para ele. Kanda deu um passo para trás, um pouco assustado com aquela mulher, mas ela disse simpaticamente:

- O que deseja, meu lindo senhor?

- Eu quero aquele anel, posso pagar com isso? - perguntou Kanda, mostrando a moeda para a mulher e apontando para o anel da vitrine.

A mulher o olhou de cima embaixo, então pegou a moeda e começou a estudá-la. Ela a olhava, polia, então levantava até para a luz de novo, parecendo impressionada e muito alegre. Kanda tinha uma certa curiosidade de perguntar o motivo dela estar agindo assim, mas seu orgulho não deixava que perguntasse.

- Onde você arranjou isso? - perguntou ela, finalmente.

- Encontrei – respondeu ele, simplesmente.

A vendedora deu um sorriso, alegremente e disse:

- Isso foi um presente dado a mim a muito tempo atrás, mas outro dia quando dei por mim, havia sumido. Achei que nunca veria isso novamente! - explicou ela, sorrindo, emocionada, e segurando aquela moeda como se fosse um item tão valioso quanto sua própria vida.

- Mas... É apenas uma moeda.

- Não – riu ela, meigamente – Isso aqui é um pingente de ouro, por estar quebrado acho que você não pôde perceber.

Certo, aquela conversa toda podia ter esclarecido coisas inúteis, mas no final das contas a mulher ainda não havia lhe dito se aquilo pagava o anel. Se ela dissesse que não ele brigaria com ela, mesmo que achado não fosse roubado ele merecia pelo menos alguma gratidão por ter encontrado aquele pingente, se fosse outra pessoa talvez colocasse no bolso e fosse embora.

- E o anel? - perguntou ele.

- Ah, mas é claro!

Ela colocou o pingente em cima de uma almofada que havia sobre uma das prateleiras então saiu saltitante para a vitrine, onde ela tirou o anel do mostruário e o levou até Kanda, posicionando-o sobre o balcão de vidro. Era realmente muito bonito, Lenalee adoraria algo como aquilo.

Kanda pegou o anel na mão e o analisou, olhou para o tamanho do dedo, mas infelizmente era muito pequeno, não daria certo no final das contas... Ele estava decepcionado.

- Algo errado, senhor? - perguntou a vendedora, inclinando a cabeça, percebendo o olhar desapontado no rosto dele.

- É muito pequeno – respondeu ele, decepcionado.

- Hm... - disse ela, levando a mão ao queixo. Ela fechou os olhos e pelo que parecia, havia se posto a pensar, então exclamou alegremente um "Ah!" e saiu correndo para dentro de uma porta que havia ao lado de umas prateleiras.

Kanda esticou o pescoço e olhou com atenção para a porta, não saindo de seu lugar para não ser inconveniente. Ele tentou ver o que havia lá, mas infelizmente o quarto estava muito escuro e longe para que ele enxergasse. Alguns minutos se passaram e ele começou a ficar um pouco impaciente, já que no final das contas ele ainda não havia terminado aquela missão. Mas logo a mulher apareceu.

- Eu sabia que havia guardado isso! - exclamou ela, orgulhosa.

A loira correu em frente a Kanda novamente e mostrou uma caixa. Ela abriu-a devagar e então mostrou um lindo anel de ouro e diamantes que estava dentro dela. Kanda arregalou os olhos e fitou o anel, ainda não acreditando que ela havia lhe oferecido algo assim.

- Hahaha, pode pegar o anel, veja se servira no dedo da sua amada – riu ela, percebendo que Kanda ainda não acreditava no que via.

_"Amada?"_ pensou ele, sentindo seu rosto esquentar um pouco. Era engraçado de ouvir alguém falando assim, eles sempre mantinham isso em segredo de todas as pessoas.

Ele pegou o anel na mão, examinou o tamanho, era perfeito! E o anel era muito mais bonito do que o de antes, tinha uma flor de diamantes no meio dele e vários diamantes ao redor do contorno. Mas estava mesmo correto ele levar algo assim? Era muito mais valioso do que aquilo que havia encontrado, mas não havia como negar algo como aquilo.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar lhe oferecendo algo assim, não é mesmo? - perguntou a vendedora, como se lesse os seus pensamentos.

- Hn – afirmou Kanda, ainda sem tirar os olhos daquele anel.

- O pingente que você achou foi dado para mim por meu marido há dois anos atrás, mas naquele mesmo dia, ele sofreu um acidente e acabou morrendo. Esse era o único presente que eu tinha guardado dele além das memórias. Ele era um homem gentil, amável e sempre estava sorrindo e ajudando a todos. Eu sinto muita falta dele – explicou ela, um pouco triste – Mas, você encontrou o meu pingente! Agora eu vou guardá-lo para sempre com carinho. Era a coisa mais valiosa que você podia ter me dado como pagamento, então nada mais justo do que meu item mais valioso para essa pessoa que você ama. Tenho certeza que ela guardará com tanto carinho quanto eu guardo esse pingente, mas não pela preciosidade, mas sim pelos sentimentos contidos nele.

Então esse era o motivo por ela estar lhe dando algo como aquele anel. Ele não recusaria, é claro. Lenalee ficaria mais do que feliz quando o tivesse em suas mãos por isso ele iria levá-lo.

- Você pode colocar em alguma caixinha pequena que fique fácil de se levar? - perguntou Kanda, estendendo o anel de volta para a mulher.

- Mas é claro! - sorriu a mulher, pegando o anel da mão dele. Ela andou até o canto da loja, mecheu em um armário e voltou com uma pequena caixinha preta com um lindo laço vermelho em cima. Ela entregou nas mãos dele e sorriu.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigado – agradeceu ele, tendo certeza que não seria nada educado não dizer nada para alguém como ela.

- Ah, só mais uma coisa! - chamou ela, quando ele estava se retirando da loja – Qual é o seu nome?

- Kanda, você?

- Sou Laila. Espero nos encontrarmos novamente – adicionou ela, acenando para ele. Kanda levantou uma mão e então saiu da loja, voltando para aquela rua e percebendo que o sol havia começado a se por. Era hora de terminar a missão.

Ele andou pelas ruas, procurou por akumas em algumas ruas fechadas, mas não encontrava nada; foi quando ele sentiu uma intenção assassina vinda detrás dele. Ele deu um salto e desviou de um ataque por pouco, era um noah. Uma de cabelos compridos e negros.

_"Quem diria que eu encontraria um deles por aqui"_ pensou ele, sacando a sua espada.

- Inocência, ativar – disse ele, passando dois dedos pela lâmina de sua espada. Ele correu para atacar a noah, mas o braço dela se transformou em um tipo de chicote que ela usou para segurar o braço dele. Kanda não podia se mover, ele receberia um ataque se não fizesse nada. Ele conseguiu dar um salto no ar, desviando do outro braço, mas ela soltou a espada dele e deu uma chicotada em sua barriga que o mandou com força de encontro com uma parede que estava atrás dele.

A noah o olhava com uma expressão sempre fria em seu rosto, não parecendo se divertir com a sua dor e nem tendo medo de poder ser vencida. Claro que ela não estava com medo, ele havia sido patético até o momento.

Mas pelo visto naquela luta ele não teve tanta sorte assim...

O samurai tentava atacá-la de todos os ângulos, usava os seus ataques mais fortes, mas ela sempre arranjava um jeito de escapar. Parecia determinada a acabar com ele. O último ataque foi o pior de todos, havia perfurado o seu estômago. Mesmo usando a segunda ilusão não estava sendo possível vencê-la! Ela devia ser uma das mais fortes.

Se ela acertasse o próximo ataque, venceria. Ele já estava muito debilitado para lutar. A única coisa que tinha para fazer era fugir. Kanda fugiu, correndo com toda a velocidade que podia, mas Lulubell estava sempre, logo atrás dele. Ela havia se transformado em um tigre e corria muito rápido. Ele virou algumas esquinas e entrou em uma porta que havia aberta e se escondeu. Quando percebeu que ela havia virado uma esquina e não havia visto que ele havia entrado naquela casa, ele saiu e correu em direção a floresta. Conseguiu se infiltrar bastante quando sua vista começou a enegrecer. Ele se sentou atrás de uma árvore, respirando com dificuldade, colocou a mão sobre o machucado que doía e fechou os olhos.

_"Não posso perder a consciência agora, tenho que esperar isso cicatrizar um pouco para fugir para um lugar que ela não me achará. Droga, o conde já começou a agir?"._

Passaram-se dez minutos, ele estava conseguindo manter bem a consciência, deveria ligar para a Ordem Negra e dizer que havia sido atacado e que precisava de ajuda, mas estava muito longe da cidade e seu golem havia sido quebrado enquanto estava lutando. Estava como um rei cercado esperando pelo cheque-mate. A sua única chance era de a noah desistir de procurá-lo ou não conseguir encontrá-lo.

Foi quando ele ouviu um barulho de passos vindo para onde ele estava. Estava cercado, aquele seria o fim. Os passos estavam cada vez mais perto e a sua vista cada vez mais escura. Não, ele não podia... Ele não podia morrer até cumprir sua promessa a Lenalee!

- Encontrei você.

Aquelas palavras foram as últimas que ele ouviu antes de tudo se tornar escuro. Pelo visto nem mesmo aquele presente tão lindo chegaria até as mãos dela.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 9.**

**Vamos fingir que o Kanda também morre. Até o fim do mangá eu tenho a leve impressão de que a Hoshino vai nos dizer: "Hahaha, Kanda é imortal até que todas as pétalas caiam". Mas beleza. **

****

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review e me façam feliz. :)**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Triste notícia

**Então né... Vão matar essa fictionwritter do mal? Não se preocupem, nem que seja no ano que vem Dressa-san termina essa fanfic. Faltam mais dois capítulos. Só mais dois! x.x Terceiro colegial é difícil sabe... Estudar, estudar, estudar... E quando num é estudar é ficar nervoso por ter que estudar... Ou seja, estou de ressaca de livros e sem vontade de escrever... Isso é do mal, eu sei, mas peço desculpas pela demora... Desculpas mesmo. E agradeço a quem ainda espera para ler essa fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: Dgrayman não me pertence. **

* * *

**Capítulo 10.** Triste notícia.

A notícia havia chegado naquela manhã... A triste notícia. Seu irmão havia a chamado pessoalmente em sua sala para dar o triste recado. Kanda estava morto... Lenalee não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Kanda não podia estar morto! E a promessa que haviam feito? Ele não podia e não iria morrer! Ele sempre cumpria com sua palavra!

Komui se levantou de sua cadeira, se aproximou de sua irmã mais nova e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele sabia que ela teria uma reação daquelas... Sabia que Lenalee amava demais aquele "morto-vivo" agora realmente morto, mas o que não sabia era que Kanda e Lenalee estavam juntos há tanto tempo. Se soubesse talvez entendesse um pouco a gravidade da situação e o quanto ela realmente gostava dele...

- Pode chorar o quanto quiser, eu sei que é difícil – disse ele, não sabendo mais o que podia dizer para ela, abraçando-a amavelmente.

Lenalee até quis abraçar o seu irmão, mas estava revoltada demais para isso. Quem era que mandava Kanda para missões perigosas? Komui. Quem é que nunca havia deixado Kanda ficar com ela em pelo menos um de seus aniversários? Komui. E quem é que havia dito que Kanda estava morto? Komui. Ela não podia aceitar isso vindo dele. Ele devia estar pregando uma peça nela! Isso, era só uma peça, Kanda não estava morto, porque ele não podia. Kanda não iria deixa-lá viver sem ele. Não ele... Não sem ele...

Em meio a todo aquele ódio, ela empurrou o seu irmão, com raiva, e saiu correndo para fora da sala sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, só aguentando as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face e turvavam a sua visão. Ela ouviu a voz dele a chamar logo atrás, mas fingiu não escutar, queria ficar sozinha. Nada mais importava... Se Kanda estava mesmo morto, nem sua vida importava mais.

Ela descer as escadas, pulando vários degraus de cada vez. Queria ir para bem longe, bem longe, queria correr o mais rápido que podia. Queria correr até que suas pernas não aguentassem mais. Queria correr até poder cair ao chão e esperar por sua morte... Sentimento egoísta, não é mesmo? E as pessoas lá fora que sofriam também? Várias pessoas eram mortas por akumas todos os dias! Mas ela lá estava ligando para aquilo? Porque ela que tinha que carregar esse peso? Isso não era justo! Não era nem um pouco justo! Se não fosse a existencia daquela maldita inocência ela teria vivido sem lutar, Kanda teria vivido sem lutar e nenhum deles teria que aguentar viver sem o outro. Talvez tivessem se conhecido andando por algum parque ou frequentando a mesma escola! Poderiam ser felizes passeando juntos por uma praia e assistindo o por do sol. Kanda não estaria morto... Ela não estaria sem ele. Não era egoísta pensar assim, era? Cada um tem o seu sentimento e seu sofrimento não pode ser comparado ao resto do mundo porque para aquela pessoa, seu sentimento pode ser o pior do mundo.

Ela chegou no último andar e saiu pelo portão de entrada. Esbarrou com várias pessoas, mas não parou para pedir desculpas, nem mesmo quando tentavam perguntar: "Está chorando?" ou: "Está bem?". Afinal de contas, não vinham atrás, só perguntavam. Ela parou perto de uma árvore, olhou para o céu escuro, porém estrelado e então se sentou embaixo de uma árvore. O céu era estrelado, mas não era lindo, porque não conseguia ver beleza em seu mundo. Que contraditório...

- Você me prometeu que não morreria. Eu te odeio, Kanda! Você quebrou sua promessa – disse ela, soluçando e dando uma respirada bem fundo para gritar com todas as suas forças: "EU TE ODEIO!".

- Ei, não odeie os outros assim – disse Allen, dando um pequeno sorriso, parecendo também bem abatido.

Lenalee não respondeu, para não ser mal-educada. Mas por pior que parecesse, ela sabia que Allen estava certo. Kanda não tinha culpa por ter morrido...

Ele se aproximou dela e se sentou ao seu lado. Tinha muitas coisas que gostaria de dizer, coisas como: "Se acalme, prometo que isso vai passar!" Ou: "Também sinto falta dele", ou quem sabe: "Pode chorar até não aguentar mais, esperarei com você até que melhore". No entanto, nenhuma dessas frases pareceu certa para dizer. Ela poderia não gostar, ficar mais triste, chorar mais ainda, achá-lo idiota, odiá-lo. O melhor deveria ser ficar em silêncio e apenas mostrar que estaria com ela para tudo que precisasse. Mostrar que ela também era querida para ele e o quanto estava preocupado.

- Allen... Porque o Kanda morreu?

- Er... Bem, eu não sei, ele deve ter sido atacado-

- Não! Eu quero saber porque ele morreu. Porque as pessoas morrem? Para deixar saudades no coração das outras? É injusto! Eu quero vê-lo. Eu preciso vê-lo! Eu quero abraçá-lo! Quero ouvir a sua voz mais uma vez, mesmo que seja só mais uma vez! Quero ouví-lo chamar meu nome. Quero ver o seu sorriso... Quero que ele diga que me ama... Pelo menos uma última vez... E depois... Poder morrer ao seu lado para nunca mais ter que suportar a sua ausencia... - chorou ela, abraçando Allen com força e dando soluços cada vez mais altos.

- Le...Lenalee... - disse Allen, surpreso.

_"Então você... Realmente... Era apaixonada por... Ele?"_ pensou Allen, sentindo como se alguém estivesse tentando puxar seu coração para fora de seu peito.

Allen respirou fundo e acolheu-a em seus braços. A verdade, é que ele tinha algo em mente... Algo que queria compartilhar com ela, mas ficava mais difícil ainda agora que ouvia-a dizer isso. Se Kanda estivesse morto, talvez algum dia ele pudessem alcançar o coração dela, mas se não estivesse, estava apenas declarando seu atestado de burrice e entregando-a a aquele samurai idiota. Mas aquele mesmo samurai idiota, era alguém que havia salvo a sua vida uma vez, e aquele mesmo samurai idiota, era a pessoa que sua amada amava. Se Kanda estivesse vivo, ele poderia ver o sorriso verdadeiro de Lenalee novamente. Não a veria sofrer... Poderia nunca ter aquele sorriso para si, mas podendo ver de longe a sua felicidade, talvez fosse o suficiente.

- Você... Acredita mesmo que o Kanda está morto? - perguntou Allen, engasgado.

- Eu não queria acreditar... Mas... Foi o que disseram, não foi?

- E te contaram os detalhes da morte? - disse ele, voltando a questioná-la.

- Não, não esperei que me contassem – respondeu Lenalee, começando a tremer um pouco. Será que ainda havia alguma esperança?

- Os finders não encontraram o seu corpo, apenas seu golem quebrado e muito sangue pelo caminho. Claro, sabem que aquele sangue era o dele, mas porque o corpo teria sumido?

- Pode ser que um noé tenha sumido com ele – respondeu Lenalee, que esperava uma notícia melhor. Kanda devia ter sofrido muito... Será que tinha sido torturado? Tentado viver desesperadamente enquanto deixava um rastro de sangue para trás?

- Eu quero procurá-lo. Não acredito que o Kanda morreria tão facilmente – disse Allen, finalmente.

- Você é idiota? Já devem ter mandado milhares de finder atrás dele!

- E o que você tem a perder? Se ficar aqui vão te mandar para alguma missão e você vai acabar morrendo por distração! - respondeu Allen, nervoso – Eu quero te ajudar, quero te proteger também!

- Allen... - exclamou Lenalee, assustada.

- Vou falar com o Komui e você virá comigo por bem ou por mal! - insistiu.

Com isso ele se levantou e correu para dentro do quartel-general, antes que Lenalee pudesse correr atrás para tentar impedí-lo. Ela nem ao menos levantou e tentou ir atrás. Por pior que parecesse, ela tinha uma pequena chama de esperança acesa em seu peito... O que ela tinha medo era que ela se apagasse.

* * *

******Fim do capítulo 10.**

**__****Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review e me façam feliz. :)**_

_E se me acham que eu pareço com o Shigure de Fruits Basket, também me deixem uma review falando isso... XD (Viva o escritor que deixa sua editora louca porque é um folgado! Pobre Bruu, essa é minha "editora" que fica louca pela demora... XD)._


	11. Capítulo 11: Lágrimas perante a verdade

**Vivas as férias, no dia seguinte um capítulo novo! Hahuauahuah. Espero que gostem... XD Não me matem pelas cenas Allen/Lenalee dos últimos capítulos...**

**Disclaimer: Dgrayman não me pertence. **

**Capítulo 11. **Lágrimas perante a verdade.

Após uma grande luta cheia de emoção, Allen conseguiu convencer Komui a deixar que ele e Lenalee fossem vasculhar a área onde Kanda havia desaparecido. Claro que o argumento contra a busca havia sido que quem matara Kanda poderia aparecer novamente e matá-los também, no entanto Allen respondeu com grande convicção:

- Se essa pessoa aparecer, sentirei o prazer de matar o desgraçado que matou o meu amigo.

Komui não podia argumentar contra aquilo, podia? Só teve a vontade de perguntar: "Mas vocês dois não se odiavam?", no entanto não teve coragem para isso. Causaria uma discussão desnecessária. Ele apenas disse para que Allen fosse e tomasse conta de Lenalee para que ela não se machucasse ou nada assim. Komui não precisava nem ao menos dizer isso, Allen sempre protegeria Lenalee.

Algumas horas depois, os dois exorcistas se viram naquela cidade deserta na qual Kanda havia desaparecido ou morrido. Tentaram perguntar sobre ele para as pessoas das casas, mas a maioria estava vazia e nas outras as pessoas não os deixavam entrar e diziam que não haviam visto nenhuma pessoa assim. Lenalee abaixou a cabeça desanimada, e resmungou com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas:

- Droga, Allen, já chega disso, o Kanda não está mais aqui. Ele está em outro mundo...

- Não desista! Eu sei que vamos encontrá-lo! - insistiu Allen, vendo a expressão de desanimo no rosto dela.

- Porque insinste tanto? - perguntou, desanimada – Não é pior? Ter uma esperança ilógica que só te fará esperar algo que nunca acontecerá?

- Se teve algo que eu aprendi durante todos os meus anos, foi que desistir não é uma alternativa – respondeu Allen, se aproximando dela. Ele secou suas lágrimas com o seu polegar e levantou o seu rosto de modo que ela pudesse olhar em seus olhos – Eu sinto que nós iremos encontrá-lo.

- E se não encontrarmos? - insistiu ela.

- Nunca teremos tido o arrependimento de não ter tentado, e mais uma coisa... Podemos passar por alguns lugares e atrasar um pouco a volta até que você se sinta melhor para receber alguma missão. Se não esfriar um pouco essa cabeça, pode acabar se machucando também e eu não quero isso. Sou seu amigo, quero o melhor possível para você.

- Desculpe, por te fazer se preocupar... - disse ela, abaixando a cabeça novamente.

Allen deu uma risadinha e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe, eu sei o que é a dor de uma perda... Quando Mana morreu, não sabia o que fazer, queria ir junto. Meu desespero foi tão grande que acreditei até em alguém como o conde do milênio.

Lenalee levantou a cabeça e olhou para um Allen que já andava a sua frente, indo até a próxima casa. Era verdade... Ela havia esquecido que Allen já havia passado por aquilo. Ele estava sempre tão feliz, sorrindo, sendo gentil. Será que algum dia ela poderia ser assim? O importante era que naquele momento ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer e tentar, com muito esforço, não desistir.

Eles andaram por mais algum tempo, não encontrando uma misera pista. Foi quando algo chamou a atenção de Allen, era uma loja bem no meio daquele nada onde se encontravam. Talvez houvesse alguém lá dentro! Era impossível que Kanda houvesse entrado em uma loja de jóias, mas quem sabe haviam visto-o passar? Ele correu até a loja, mas quando chegou a porta viu a placa escrito: "FECHADO".

- Droga, justo quando achei que seria um bom lugar para procurar! - exclamou ele, irritado.

- E se perguntarmos na casa ao lado? - perguntou Lenalee, surpreendendo-o por finalmente mostrar um sinal de vida – Talvez sejam os donos, nunca se sabe.

- Pode ser – respondeu ele, dando um sorriso.

Ele olhou para a casa, procurou uma campainha, mas como não havia nenhuma, bateu na porta. Demorou um pouco, mas uma mulher apareceu, abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta para perguntar secamente:

- O que querem?

_"Grossa" _pensou Lenalee, fazendo cara feia na hora.

- Com Licença, você viu um rapaz de cabelo comprido, cara de poucos amigos e roupa preta como a nossa? - perguntou Allen, educadamente, diferentemente da mulher.

- Não, não vi – respondeu ela, rapidamente, batendo a porta com força na cara deles.

Allen olhou para Lenalee e depois para a casa novamente. Ambos pensavam a mesma coisa é claro: "Se era para ser tão grossa nem atendesse a porta, não fizemos nada de mal", ou simplesmente "Vá se ferrar". Entretanto quando estavam para dar as costas e procurar em poutra casa, a mulher apareceu novamente na porta, mas dessa vez a abriu totalmente, mostrando ser uma loira muito bonita, ao contrário do seu aparente nível de educação. Apesar de que dessa vez, tinha um sorriso em seu rosto e parecia ser totalmente diferente do que havia se mostrado ser instantes atrás.

- Desculpem, pensei que fossem inimigos. Podem entrar por aqui – disse ela, com um sorriso doce em seu rosto.

Lenalee parou repentinamente de respirar. Será que aquilo queria dizer que...

- Ele está com a senhora? - perguntou Allen, tão surpreso que as palavras saíram até meio engasgadas.

- Sim e por favor entrem rápido antes que possamos correr algum perigo de aquela mulher que fez isso aparecer aqui – respondeu ela, em um sussurro.

Lenalee quase deu um grito de alegria, só não o fez porque Allen tampou a boca dela antes e a arrastou para dentro da casa. A mulher fechou a porta e os conduziu até uma sala, onde enrolou um tapete e abriu um alçapão que dava para o porão. Eles desceram a escada podendo enxergar apenas uma pequena luz de vela no fundo do porão, onde ao lado, podiam ver Kanda deitado em uma cama, coberto por um lençol branco.

Quando viu que eles desciam, Kanda se levantou e se sentou na cama, olhando para eles fixamente. Lenalee, por sua vez, não se conteu, quando viu que ele olhava para ela, saiu correndo na frente dos outros dois e se jogou em cima dele dando um abraço bem apertado, chamando o nome dele bem baixo.

- Achou que eu estava morto? - ele perguntou, percebendo que ela havia começado a chorar.

- Achei – choramingou ela, olhando para ele com carinha de dó.

- Idiota, eu te prometi que não morreria – respondeu ele, nervoso – Você sabe que eu sempre cumpro com as minhas promessas.

- Desculpe por duvidar de você – riu Lenalee, dando um beijo nele.

Allen parou no último degrau e piscou algumas vezes ao ver aquela cena. Ótimo, ele havia feito a pessoa que amava encontrar com aquele que ela amava e agora também havia descoberto que os sentimentos eram recíprocos. O pior era que Allen nunca havia descofiado daquilo... Tinha vontade de chorar... Havia perdido para Kanda.

- Você também gosta dela? - perguntou a mulher.

- N-não, eu...

- Não esconda, seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas – respondeu ela, compreensivamente, tirando um lenço do bolso e enxugando as lágrimas dele – Essas coisas acontecem... Já aconteceu comigo. Apesar de ter amado meu marido mais do que tudo, tenho a marca de outra pessoa para sempre em meu coração.

Allen deu uma risadinha e respondeu:

- Bem, me sinto confortado por não ser o único com esse problema. O importante é que ela está feliz, não é mesmo? - perguntou ele, gentilmente, a mulher.

- Sim, foi o que pensei quando o mesmo aconteceu comigo – respondeu ela, dando uma risadinha – Apesar de que não foi nada fácil.

- Mas é claro – afirmou ele, sorrindo e limpando as novas lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer em seus olhos – No entanto... Mudando de assunto. Como ele veio parar aqui?

- Eu vi uma mulher perseguindo-o, então o salvei e o trouxe rápido para cá antes que a mulher aparecesse – respondeu ela.

- Muito obrigado – agradeceu Allen – Mas porque se arriscou a toa?

- Bem, ele recuperou algo muito importante que eu havia perdido – riu ela, mostrando para ele o pingente que Kanda havia recuperado para ela – É uma longa história, que tal deixarmos eles sozinhos e então eu te conto tudo?

- Ah... S-sim... Pode ser – respondeu Allen, olhando para eles, uma última vez, tristemente. Então ele viu que Kanda havia olhado para ele, por isso disse, se fingindo de emburrado – Idiota, tente não preocupar tanto as pessoas que estão a sua volta! Da próxima vez não virei atrás!

- Sabe que não preciso de sua compaixão, novato – respondeu Kanda, dando um sorriso ironico.

- Já disse que o nome é ALLEN – respondeu o mais novo, dando um sorriso – Estou subindo, vê se cuida bem dela, entendeu?

- Tch, você fala demais – resmungou Kanda.

Lenalee olhou para Allen, mas não percebeu as lágrimas que ele enxugava, ao contrário de Kanda. Mas nada podia ser feito, não é mesmo? Se fosse em outra situação, talvez Kanda houvesse sentido ciúmes, mas depois daquilo, era visível que Lenalee não amava outra pessoa se não ele.

- Você está ferido? - Lenalee perguntou, preocupadamente.

- Não, já estou melhor. Você sabe que me curo rápido.

Ela deu algumas risadinhas e deu o abraçou novamente.

- Nunca mais suma sem me avisar, está certo? - sussurrou ela.

- E você não duvide nunca mais das minhas promessas.

- Certo, certo. É uma promessa? - riu ela, soltando ele, e levantando o dedo mindinho.

- Tch! Não somos crianças para fazermos isso – resmungou ele.

- Ah! Se não fizer isso não vou acreditar! - choramingou ela, fazendo bico.

Kanda pareceu contrariado, mas levantou o dedo mindinho e fizeram a promessa. Ele parecia até irritado, mas Lenalee sabia que não estava, seu rosto não estaria tão corado se estivesse.

- Tenho algo para lhe dizer! - ele disse, repentinhamente, parecendo lembrar de algo. Ele abriu a gaveta do criado mudo onde se encontrava a vela e tirou algo de dentro, que escondeu dentro de sua mão fechada. Ela olhou curiosa e inclinou sua cabeça, ainda olhando para a mão dele, esperando para ver o que tinha dentro – Quando acabar a guerra você vai se casar comigo – disse ele, imperativamente, mostrando o anel que havia comprado. Lenalee quase riu, quem no mundo falava algo assim? Ele não estava pedindo a mão dela em casamento, ele estava ordenando que ela casasse com ele!

- Oras, e se eu não quiser aceitar? - perguntou Lenalee, não conseguindo segurar as risadas.

- Você vai – afirmou ele, parecendo encabulado.

- Claro que eu vou. Hahaha – riu ela – Mas você podia fazer uma pergunta, seria mais... Não sei, romantico?

- E quem liga? - perguntou ele, ficando irritado de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo.

- Tudo bem, já entendi. Não se preocupe, eu vou me casar com você – riu ela, colocando o anel em seu dedo e dando um longo beijo nele. Claro, aquele não havia sido o pedido de casamento mais romantico que ela já havia visto, ou melhor, devia ter sido o menos romantico, mas o que ela podia fazer? Estava falando de Kanda Yuu, não é mesmo? Jamais esperaria outra coisa. Se esperasse, não seria mais o homem que ela tanto amava.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo 11.**

**__****Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review e me façam feliz. :)**_

* * *


End file.
